Pokefic 4
by Ashyboy14
Summary: Cerulean City


Pokemon Love Pt 4 By Ashyboy13 Pokemon belongs to Nintendo as well as all the characters. This is based 5 years after Ash becomes Pokemon master. They stay for 2-3 days at each town/city except for forests. Misty/Ash understand Pikachu. I will be doing this in parts. Team Rocket has been disbanded. Togepi is back in Cerulean with Misty's sisters. 

Narrator: We see Ash and his friends, along with the former 

Team rocket members, head to Mt. Moon were they encouter Seymore and his Clefariy/Clefable friends. 

Ash: Hey Seymore! 

Seymore: Hey you guys- what is Team Rocket doing here?!? 

Misty: Haven't you heard? Team Rocket was disbanded. 

Seymore: That's great! So they aren't here to steal the moon stones? 

Meowth: Nope! We're just follow'in them! 

James: My parents mansion is nearby Cerulean! That's why were following them! 

Seymore: Well, you probably want to get to Cerulean, so let me show you the fastest way out! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

One hour later. 

Ash: Thanks Seymore! 

Misty: Bye Seymore! Say hello to the Clefairy/Clefable for me! 

Brock: Bye! 

As Ash and his friends enter Cerulean city, Misty's sisters are waiting to supprise her with a birthday party the size of a Snorelax! 

Misty: Let's stay here Ash! 

Misty had pointed out a large hotel in the middle of the city. 

Ash: Looks okay. 

Brock: We'll need to split up into groups to afford this hotel. 

James: Uh, this is my house. The hotel is next door. 

Pikachu: Pika... (Wow...) 

Jessie: We'll be staying here so you won't have to pay extra for another room for us! 

Misty: Thnaks, but you ARE welcome you know. 

Meowth: Dat's ok. We would'nt want ta bouden ya any more. 

James: Feel free to vist anytime! We'll make sure that the butler won't kick you out. 

Brock: Thanks! 

Pikachu: Pika, pi! (Same here!) 

Ash: Well, let's check in and unpack! 

Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder. 

After they get unpacked, Ash notices that Samurai hasn't unpacked. 

Ash: You aren't going to leave NOW are you? 

Samurai: I'm afraid that I must. I don't like to be too far away from home. 

Misty: Well, ok. 

As Samurai walks out the door, he thinks that he for got something... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misty: Hey, he left a pokeball! I wonder what it is. 

Ash: Don't- 

POP! 

Misty screams as a Beedrill pops out. Oblivious to her, it picks up it's pokeball and flys out to it's trainer. 

Ash: Well, we should have dinner and rest up for Misty's party tomarrow. 

Brock: Good idea Ash. 

Pikachu: Pika pi. (Need sleep.) 

Misty: I'll go visit my siters after dinner for a hour. That ok? 

Ash: Sure. 

After they had dinner at a small french cafe, Misty visited her sisters. 

Sis1: Oh, hi Misty! 

Sis2: We heared that you were pasing through Cerulean and decided to make a small party for you! 

Misty: Which means large, exclusive, and minus my friends. 

Sis3: Not this time. We're having just a small get together WITH your friends. We've hired a pro cater- ahhhh! (grunt) Lousy pinata! Why won't it stay up!?! 

Misty: Let me try. There. 

Sis1: Well as we were saying; we got a pro to make the food! 

Misty thinks of how Brock probably would've wanted to cook. 

Misty: Uh, could a friend of mine help him out? He's a great cook an- 

Sis1,2,3: HE?!?!?!?! 

Misty: He's NOT my boyfriend! Jeez, you three make a big deal out of nothing! 

Sis2: I bet it's that guy from Pallet with the Pikachu! 

Misty: His name is Ash Ketchum, and yes, that;s who it is. 

Sis1: Didn't you listen?!? We made it clear that he would make an awful boyfriend! 

Misty: He's not awful! 

Sis3: What about your custom-made bike? $ 10,000. 

Sis2: I hope he can afford it for you gift! 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Next day. 

Misty: This is causual, and Ash, don't were abything with holes! 

We see Pikachu wering a tiny tie, and black tux jacket. 

Ash: Pikachu, it's casual. 

Pikachu: Pika pi! (On it!) 

He dashes out of the room and comes back wering something similer to what Ash usually weres. 

Misty: That's cool Pikachu! 

Brock: how do I look? 

Brock's wering jeans, long t-shirt, and sneakers. 

Ash: That's fine. 

Brock: Cool! 

ash: Hey Misty, we've got to take your gifts to the gym! 

Misty: O.K.! 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ash: Wow, I can't belive that there was a exact replica of Misty's bike in the shop! 

Brock: She'll love it Ash! 

Ash: Are you excited about being able to work with a pro? 

Brock: Yep! I also brought a few recipes of my own to try out. I also bought her a spedometer. 

Ash: Alright! 

Pikachu: Pikachu, pi pikachu! (There's the gym!) 

Ash and co. brought their gifts up to the main desk of the gym. 

Ash: We're here for a birthday party... 

Ash began. 

Secretary: Straight than left then left again. 

Brock: Ok. Thanks! 

When they entered the gyn, Misty's sisters were less then thrilled to see them. 

(NOTE: FOR THE NEXT PARAGRAPGHS, IMAGAIN ICEICLES DRIPPING OF EACH WORD.-ASHYBOY13) 

Ash: Hi, were should we put our gifts? 

Sis1: Over there loser! 

Ash: Ahhhh... 

Sis2: You will NOT be dating out sister! 

At that moment, Misty walks in. 

Misty: AHEM! 

Sis3: Misty! We didn't see- 

Misty: Rule #1: I take care of myself. 

Rule #2: Do not treat my friends like scum. 

Rule#3: I choose the boyfriend! Not you! 

Misty storms out. 

Ash: I'll have a talk with her. 

As ash leaves, Brock starts setting up everything. 

Sis2: What are you doing? Nothing Ash can say will make Misty come back to the part- 

Misty: I'm baaaaack! 

Sis1: Misty! We didn't think that... 

She stares at the pair; Misty is leaning on Ash and smiling drunkinly. 

Sis1: Wow. He must have a way with words. 

Sis3: And lips. 

Sis3 added coming to the same conclusion as Sis1. 

Ash: Well, sience Brock set everything up, lets whatch Misty open her gifts! 

Misty: Hmmmmm... I choose that one! 

Ash's gift: Bike 

Misty lifts up the cover, and gasps. 

Misty: (Close to tears) Oh, Ash. You didn't have to- 

Ash: Do you like it? 

Misty: Yeah, but; Ash, you didn't have to get me that bike! It was custom-made and cost $ 10,000 to buy! 

Sis2: That's what we couldn't figure out. It must have left him broke! 

Ash: No. I just used a vouchet I got from that pokemon fan club. You know; the one with the Drowzee and Hypno? 

Misty: It's awsome Ash! 

Sis3: Well, that explains what happened to OUR bike. 

Ash: Ooops. 

Sis3: Don't worry; we used a voucher too. 

Misty: Ok, I choose... this! 

Pikachu's gift: He trained Psyduck. 

Inside the box is a pokeball. 

Misty: I wonder... 

*POP* 

Misty: PSYDUCK?!?!?!? 

Pikachu: Pika pika, pi ,pikachu, katchu, pika, cha! ( I trained Psyduck to use his powers without the headache!) 

Misty: Oh, Pikachu, you the best! 

Misty: Well, I choose... That one! 

Brock's gift: spedometer 

Misty: Oh, wow! A spedometer! This is cool! 

Brock: I'll help with putting it on if you need help. 

Misty: Not now, thanks. I choose this one! 

Sis2's gift: Water stone friendship ring pair. 

Misty: Sis... these are BEAUTIFUL! 

Sis2: I hoped that you had a boyfriend by now, so I got those for you. 

Misty gives one to Ash, then put's one on herself. 

Misty: Alright, I choose that! 

Sis3:s gift: A blue pokedex. 

Misty: Oh. My. God. Where, eh, HOW did you get this?!?! 

Sis3: Bill the pokemaniac lives North of here, so we just asked him a favor. We gave him a 4 year pass to our shows. 

Misty: Thank you so nuch! Than I choos this one! 

Sis1's gift: In the box is Togepi with a blue beret on. 

Misty: Togepi! Oh how CUTE! It's a beret! 

Togepi: Priiii, togepriii? ( Cool, isn't it?) 

Sis1: Sience you like french stuff so much... 

Misty: All this stuff is wonderful! 

The rest of the party they do normal* party things, like the pinata, pool race, Ash vs Misty rematch, spin the bottle *NEW* because of the boys there, and lunch of french things: french crepes, crossonts, etc, etc. 

*Normal for Misty's birthdays. 

Suggestions/comments are appeciated! 


End file.
